Monika’s Big Day
by Predator3000
Summary: It’s Monika’s birthday and the girls have planned something very special for her. Natsuki has been lusting after her for ages and wants to get a chance to show her some affection. Will Yuri get to finally get to express her love to Sayori? Find out in this story.


"Please don't do this. Please Natsuki." Monika pleaded with the smaller "girl" as she fastened a drill bit to his power drill.

"Be quiet whore!" Shouted a drunken Yuri as she lay in her girlfriend's lap.

"Yuri please quiet down." Whimpered a nervous Sayori, almost brought to tears in fear of what would happen to Monika, her oldest friend. Of course she had been awful towards Sayori and almost driven her to suicide but they were still friends. At least she thought so.

Her thoughts were broken by the roaring of the drill Natsuki now brandished confidently. Yuri could tell that her precious Sayori was scared. She attempted to get off her and onto her knees next to her. She found herself too drunk to get up. They all had been drinking beers from Sayori's fridge as her parents wouldn't be home for a week. Noticing her struggle Sayori grasped her and lifted her up. Yuri smashed her face against Sayori's soft neck. The impact took Sayori by surprise however once she started sucking on it she calmed down.

Natsuki aimed the drill at Monika's eye and prepared to drill threw it. The young girl at first attempted to move around while covered by ropes, a bike lock, and even a few metal chains, all of which had been found in Sayori's house. She decided against moving however, knowing it would lessen the likely hood of her surviving Natsuki drilling threw her eye.

As the drill made its way in, tears flooded her eyes for one of the last times they ever would. The sounds of her screams led to Sayori grabbing Yuri, who already was sucking on her neck and embracing her as she cried. Yuri wanted to watch however didn't mind missing it if it meant she got to be this close to her virgin girlfriend. Natsuki lifted the drill out of Monika's wet eye socket. The eyeball was still connected to the drill so she reached for a pocket knife and cut it off.

Monika was in an unbelievable amount of pain however she knew it would become worse. She saw Sayori crying and decided she could possibly free her from this punishment.

"Sayori, please help me!" Monika shouted, coming off more fearful and scared than she meant too. This didn't help her case as it just led to Sayori crying more. Yuri stopped sucking on her neck and managed to stand up. She offered Sayori her hand and attempted to consolidate her. Somehow in her drunken state she was able to convince her to go upstairs with her, abandoning the plan it had taken them weeks to come up with.

The girls had discovered Monika's love for Sayori's childhood friend about a month ago. They didn't have a problem with it till they discovered she planned to hurt all of them to get into bed with him. In rage they began planning to torture and murder her, ripping out her eyeballs, then cutting off all her limbs so she bleeds out. Natsuki had been driven mad, constantly thinking about his revenge on Monika for attempting to sabotage his potential relationship with the boy. Yuri wanted revenge due to the fact that Sayori had almost hurt herself because of the things Monika had said to her. So many nights where all she did was curl up into a ball and cry into Yuri's soft chest. It felt horrible to put her slashed arm across her back. The warmth of Yuri could never make up for the feeling of all the cuts in her arm against her back, making her aware of how many times she had sat there with a knife and just cut threw her lucious and soft skin. Sayori felt no ill will towards Monika. What she had said was true, no one actually liked her and she should kill herself to make everyone happy. It was upsetting but it was true, no matter what the others said.

Natsuki looked around, no one was there he could do anything he wanted with Monika. Monika was an observant bastard and clearly realized what he wanted to do.

"No Natsuki, please no!" Monika panicked. The other girls of corse didn't hear her, the two lovers were already undressing each other in Sayori's room.

"Be quiet." Said Natsuki sternly while reaching for the pocket knife next to her. Monika didn't budge, she new if she did anything to prevent what Natsuki wanted to do her chances of surviving this would disappear.

Natsuki slid off his dress, revealing a fully erect penis tucked away in a pair of panties as well as multiple bruises from his father across his thighs. She placed her cock in Monika's eye socket. Monika was stripped of her ability to yell by the blade Natsuki now held against her throat. However tears attempted to fight back but failed only becoming lube for Natsuki's cock. She thrusted in.

Thrust after thrust more tears and pain were brought to Monika as she soldiered on. She could even feel it against her brain but she fought back against her urge to yell. The perfect thrust left Natsuki's burning spunk out of his penis onto Monika's brain. It burned and she shouted by accident. Natsuki went threw with her silent promise and sliced a whole in her throat, allowing her to choke on her own blood. He moved his penis into the gash and began throat fucking her. Slowly and surely it grew as Monika's mind faded into oblivion.

For three hours straight Natsuki dismembered Monika's body and fucked every part she could before cleaning up. By the time she had thrown all the parts into the barrel of acid they had stolen from the science room Yuri and Sayori were in bed sleeping. Yuri clutched her dearest Sayori in her arms, feeling her sleeping body's warmth. She may not have taken her virginity that night but they both laid there naked in bed.

No one ever found out about what actually happened to Monika but they blamed her parents for being upset at her for disgracing their family by being a whore and sucking any dick she could. Her parents were given the death penalty. 3 years later Sayori would be a virgin on her wedding day. Her and Yuri would go on to live a successful life together. Natsuki was admitted to a mental institution and deemed insane because of what his father had done. His father would live the rest of his life behind bars. She would be let out 5 years later and would also live a successful life. None of them ever discussed these events ever again.

 **Any criticisms or advice would be helpful. This is my first piece I've shared and I want to know how I can improve.**


End file.
